Daniel ate 1 slice of pizza. Christopher ate 2 slices. If there were initially 6 slices, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 3 slices, which leaves 3 out of 6 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the pizza remaining.